eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 27 - Eddard VI
Zusammenfassung Eddard Stark und der Kleine Rat streiten über Probleme, die sich mit der Organisation mit dem anstehenden Turnier der Hand ergeben. Nach der Sitzung informiert Jory Cassel Ned über sein Gespräch mit den verbliebenen Dienern Jon Arryns. Er berichtet, dass Jon Arryn zusammen mit Stannis Baratheon ein Freudenhaus und einen Waffenschmied besucht haben. Ned befiehlt, dass Jory das Freudenhaus besuchen soll und er selbst will zum Schmid gehen. Dort entdeckt er den Lehrling Gendry, der König Robert erstaunlich ähnlich sieht. Synopsis Eddard Stark und der Kleine Rat hören sich den Bericht von Janos Slynt an, dem Kommandeur der Goldröcke, der Stadtwache von Königsmund. König Robert ist wieder einmal nicht erschienen, so muss Eddard in seinem Namen sprechen. Janos berichtet, es gebe ein signifikantes Anwachsen der Kriminalität in der Stadt, weil so viele Menschen in die Stadt strömen, da das Turnier der Hand unmittelbar bevorsteht. Jeder Ritter hat Edelfreie, Handwerker, Soldaten, Händler, Huren und Diebe im Schlepptau. Slynt bittet darum, ihm mehr Männer zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ned befiehlt, 50 neue Goldröcke zu rekrutieren und gibt Petyr Baelish Anweisung, sich um deren Finanzierung zu kümmern. Als Kleinfinger sagt, das es kaum Geld gebe, erwidert Eddard, dass wenn es 40.000 Golddrachen für den Sieger des Turniers geben könne, es wohl auch ein paar Kupferstücke für des Königs Frieden geben sollte. Ned übergibt Slynt zusätzlich den Befehl über 20 Schwertkämpfer aus der Hausgarde der Starks. Als Janos Slynt den Raum verlassen hat, beschwert sich Eddard vor dem Rat über das Turnier, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch in seinem Namen abgehalten wird, und Eddard versteht nicht, warum König Robert denkt, dass er sich geehrt fühlen soll. Groß-Maester Pycelle versucht, das Positive zu sehen, indem er sagt, dass solcherlei Ereignisse wichtig für das Volk, da es sich für kurze Zeit von seinen Sorgen lösen kann und für die Ritter, die sich beweisen können. Kleinfinger ergänzt, dass auch manch anderer noch an solch einem Turnier verdient und dass die Hurenhäuser gute Gaschäfte machen. Renly nimmt den Faden auf und erinnert voller Hohn daran, wie sein Bruder Stannis einmal alle Bordelle in Königsmund schließen lassen wollte. Ned kann als einziger nicht über die Scherze lachen und fragt stattdessen, wann Stannis beabsichtige, seinen Besuch auf Drachenstein zu beenden und wieder nach Königsmund zu kommen. Da er keine vernünftige Antwort erhält, beschließt er, die Sitzung zu beenden. Er verlässt den Saal. Zurück am Turm der Hand begegnet er Harwin, der wacht. Er befiehlt ihm, Jory Cassel zu rufen und seinem Vater Hullen auszurichten, sein Pferd zu satteln. Ned bemerkt, dass er den Norden vermisst, Catelyns Trost in schweren Zeiten und das Klirren der Schwerter von Jon Schnee und Robb Stark. Während er auf Jory wartet, schaut er sich das Buch von Groß-Maester Malleon über die Stammbäume der Königsgeschlechter der Sieben Königslande an. Er findet es langweilig, genau wie Pycelle prophezeit hatte, aber dennoch wüsste er gerne, warum Jon Arryn es gebraucht hat. Er liest zum wiederholten Mal den Teil des Buches, der sich mit dem Haus Lennister beschäftigt: ein sehr altes Haus, dass auf einen Ahnherrn namens Lenn den Listigen zurückgeht, der die Festung Casterlystein dem Haus Casterly allein mit einer List abrang. Jory Cassel erscheint. Ned unterrichtet ihn über seinen Befehl, die Stadtwache mit Stark-Männern aufzustocken und sagt Jory, er solle sich um die Auswahl der Männer kümmern und Alyn den Oberbefehl geben. Dann berichtet Jory Ned über seine Unterredung mit einem von Jon Arryns Stalljungen, die allerdings keine Erkenntnisse einbringt. Er war der letzter der vier in Königsmund verbliebenen Mitglieder von Haus Arryn, die nicht nach Hohenehr zurückgekehrt waren. Zuvor hatte Jory schon die drei anderen befragt: Ser Hugh war arrogant und wollte nicht mit einem einfachen Hauptmann sprechen. Das Dienstmädchen konnte nur sagen, dass Jon Arryn viel gelesen habe und sich ständig Sorgen um seinen kranken Sohn Robert gemacht habe und zudem barsch gegenüber seiner Gemahlin Lysa gewesen sei. Der Schankkellner schließlich hatte nicht mit Jon Arryn persönlich geredet, aber eine Menge Tratsch zu berichten. So hatte Lord Arryn des öfteren Streit mit dem König, er schickte seinen Sohn als Mündel nach Drachenstein, hatte sich eine außergwöhnlich prunkvolle neue Rüstung von einem meisterlichen Waffenschmied anfertigen lassen und er war oft mit Stannis Baratheon ausgeritten. Dass Jon Arryn so viel Zeit mit Stannis verbracht hat, macht Eddard stutzig, da die beiden zwar höflich, aber nie freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen sind. Noch mehr wundert ihn, dass Stannis und Jon angeblich ein Bordell zusammen besucht hätten. Leider wußte der Stallbursche nicht, in welches Bordell sie gegangen sind; nur die drei Gardisten, die die beiden begleitet haben, wüßten es, aber die sind mit Lady Lysa nach Hohenehr zurückgekehrt. Eddard fragt sich, welche Rolle Stannis in der Geschichte spielt: warum war er abgereist? Hatte er etwas mit dem Mord an Jon Arryn zu tun? Fürchtete er sich gar? Ned kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich Stannis vor irgendetwas fürchtet, er hatte schließlich äußersten Mut bewiesen, als er während Roberts Rebellion ein Jahr lang Sturmkap gegen eine Belagerung gehalten hatte, obwohl sie kaum Vorräte hatten und sich am Ende von Ratten ernähren mussten, während die Belagerer aus dem Haus Tyrell und dem Haus Rothweyn in Sichtweite Festmahle abhielten. Eddard ist frustriert, dass alle Personen, die vielleicht mehr über Jon Arryn wüssten, Meilen von Königsmund entfernt sind: Stannis, Maester Colemon, Lysa Tully. Jory fragt Ned, ob er Stannis nach Königsmund zurück befehlen wolle, aber er sagt, dass er zuerst noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen wolle. Ned möchte den Waffenschmied besuchen, um vielleicht doch noch etwas Wichtiges zu erfahren. Während er sich ankleidet, denkt er über Renly nach, aus dem er nicht schlau wird. Ihn irritiert die freundliche Art und das stete Lächeln. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er Eddard aufseite gezogen und ihm ein Bild seiner Verlobten Margaery Tyrell gezeigt, der Schwester von Loras Tyrell. Er wollte von Eddard wissen, ob sie seiner Schwester Lyanna Stark ähnlich sehe und war enttäuscht, als Ned dies verneinte. Dann wandern seine Gedanken zu Jon Arryn. Es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich, sich eine prunkvolle Rüstung schmieden zu lassen, denn für Lord Arryn war Stahl immer schon Stahl gewesen, und eine Rüstung war zur Verteidigung da und nicht zur Verziehrung. Zum Abschied empfiehlt Eddard Jory halb im Scherz, dass sie vielleicht bald Hurenhäuser aufsuchen sollten, um noch etwas herauszufinden. Das wiederum amüsiert Jory, der dies eine "schwere Pflicht" nennt und meint, Porther habe schon damit angefangen. Ned reitet los. Varly und Jacks begleiten ihn auf dem Weg durch die Stadt. Obwohl er schon am Morgen Tomard und Desmond losgeschickt hat, damit sie sich am Weg positionieren, um zu sehen, ob Eddard verfolgt wird, fühlt er sich unsicher. Die Straßen von Königsmund sind belebt. Als sie an das Schlammtor kommen, bemerken sie einige Goldröcke. Zeitgleich trifft eine kolonne Reiter von Westen her am Tor ein, und die Goldröcke beeilen sich, die Menschenmasse auseinanderzutreiben, um den Rittern Platz zu machen. Es ist Lord Beric Dondarrion mit seiner Garde, ein junger Lord, der das Turnier gewinnen will, wie er einem Goldrock auf Anfrage zuruft. Eddard Stark und seine Begleiter nehmen die Stählerne Gasse vom Markplatz aus, die sich einen Hügel hinaufschlängelt. Weit oben sind die größten und prunkvollsten Häuser, in einem von ihnen wohnt der meisterliche Waffenschmied Tobho Mott. Nachdem er eingetreten ist, bemerkt ein Dienstmädchen sofort seine Amtszeichen und ruft ihren Herrn herbei. Der Schmied begrüßt Ned herzlich und bietet ihm sofort Wein an. Er preist sofort seine Arbeiten an, die zwar recht teuer, dafür aber einmalig in den Sieben Königslanden seien. Er erzählt, wer alles zu seinen Kunden zählt: der Ritter der Blumen und Lord Renly, dem er seine neue Rüstung geschmiedet hat. He adds proudly that the Knight of Flowers buys all his armor from him and that he can work Valyrian steel. Ned lets the armorer go on for a while before he asks if Jon Arryn bought a falcon helm from him. Mott says that Lord Arryn bought nothing, only wanting to see the apprentice boy named Gendry. Any hint of friendliness leaves Mott when Ned asks to see the boy as well. In the hot stone barn that contains the forges, the armorer introduces Gendry and shows Ned a helmet that the boy has crafted. Ned notes that the unfinished helm is expertly shaped and offers to buy it. Gendry immediately grabs the helmet back, insisting it is not for sale. Mott rushes to offer apologies for Gendry’s behavior, but Ned states there is nothing to forgive. Ned asks Gendry what he and Jon Arryn talked about. Gendry explains that Lord Arryn asked about his age, if he was well treated, and about his mother. Ned asks about the boy’s mother as well, and is told that she is dead, but that she was an alehouse wench with blonde hair. Ned examines Gendry and notices a remarkable resemblance to a younger King Robert, especially his black hair and blue eyes. Ned asks Mott who paid the boy’s apprentice fee. Mott claims he took the boy on for free since he was so strong. Ned does not believe this for a moment. Mott admits that an unknown lord had paid twice the normal apprentice fee for Gendry and said the extra money was for his silence. Ned decides he likes Tobho Mott. Before he leaves, Ned tells Mott to send Gendry to him if the day comes that he wants to wield a sword instead of forge one. Ned also quips that if he ever wants a helm to frighten children, this will be the first place he visits. As he rejoins his guards outside, Ned still doesn’t understand what Jon Arryn wanted with a king’s bastard, nor why it led to his death. Handelnde Personen *Beric Dondarrion *Eddard Stark *Harwin *Jacks *Janos Slynt *Jory Cassel *Petyr Baelish *Pycelle *Renly Baratheon *Tobho Mott (meisterlicher Waffenschmied) *Varly *Varys Erwähnte Personen *Aegon I. Targaryen *Alyn *Brandon der Erbauer *Catelyn Tully *Maester Colemon *Desmond *Ser Hugh *Hullen (Harwins Vater) *Groß-Maester Malleon *Jon Arryn *Jon Schnee *Lenn der Listige *Loras Tyrell (Ritter der Blumen) *Lyanna Stark *Lysa Tully (Jon Arryns Gemahlin) *Margaery Tyrell *Porther *Robb Stark *Robert Arryn (Jon Arryns Sohn) *Robert Baratheon *Stannis Baratheon *Tomard Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Orte *Casterlystein *Drachenstein *Große Septe (von Baelor) *Grünes Tal von Arryn *Hohenehr *Königsmund **Flusstor/ Schlammtor **Marktplatz **Stählerne Gasse **Straße der Schwestern *Norden *Roter Bergfried **Königstor **Turm der Hand *Die Sieben Königslande *Sturmkap Begriffe *Belagerung von Sturmkap *Golddrache *Goldröcke (Stadtwache von Königsmund) *Haus Arryn *Haus Baratheon *Haus Casterly *Haus Dondarrion *Haus Lennister *Haus Rothweyn *Haus Stark *Haus Targaryen *Haus Tyrell *Kleiner Rat *Kupferstern (Kupferstücke) *Maester *Rechte Hand des Königs *Roberts Rebellion *Turnier der Hand *Zeitalter der Helden Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_27 Einzelnachweise